The present invention relates to an improved showerhead for use in a bathroom shower and the like. More particularly, the improved showerhead of this invention permits the user to select either a normal spray or a steam-like mist spray to discharge the water.
In the past, a variety of different types of wall mounted and hand-held showerheads have been known. Generally, the showerhead heretofore available for use has included only a single nozzle, although such a spray nozzle often included a plurality of apertures or water discharging orifices. Some such prior showerheads have provided a "pulsating" discharge. Other liquid spraying showerheads have included a plurality of such spray nozzles or orifices and have been designed so as to permit a selection of a particular spray nozzle or orifice through which liquid is to be discharged. Peterson and Rundzaitis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,390 and Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,835, disclose liquid spraying nozzles of this general type.
While these prior showerheads have performed admirably and provide significant advantages over their prior art, these prior devices have had some disadvantages. Generally, these devices have been unable to provide a steam-like mist that converts a shower into a sauna, although they have provided a variety of other spray effects. Moreover, the prior showerheads tended to be relatively bulky and cumbersome. This, of course, limits the utility and the purchaser acceptance of these devices.